Un trimestre diferente
by Akasha Sorvolo Riddle
Summary: 6º Año. Riddle ha vuelto, y Hogwarts no es seguro. Dumbledore tiene que tomar una decisión, y en lugar de cerrar el colegio decide mandar fuera a los estudiantes mientras lo convierte en una fortaleza. Pero, ¿a dónde los mandará?
1. Prólogo

-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-

_Titulo_: Un trimestre diferente

_Autora_: Akasha Sorvolo Riddle (es decir, yo P)

_Resumen_: 6º Año. Riddle ha vuelto, y Hogwarts no es seguro. Dumbledore tiene que tomar una decisión, y en lugar de cerrar el colegio decide mandar fuera a los estudiantes mientras lo convierte en una fortaleza. Pero¿a dónde los mandará?

_Disclaimer_: Los personajes, escenarios, etc. que aparecen a continuación no son propiedad mía y escribo sin ningún ánimo de lucro...(¬¬)(si me ganase la vida escribiendo iba a pasar mucha hambre XD)

_Advertencia_: Contiene spoilers del quinto y sexto libro

_Coments_: Bueno, en teoría no debería estar escribiendo, pero...estaba imaginando esta historia en mi cabeza y cuando empecé a olvidar los nombres de los personajes y los diálogos decidí que ya era hra de escribirlo . Espero que os guste!

_Dedicado a:_ Lucía Pascual, Pasku para más señas, porque gracias a ella tengo los apuntes de sociales justo a tiempo para la global, y pork es una gran amiga! ;)

-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-

Dumbledore terminó de redactar la carta y la firmó con un suspiro cansado. Tras hacer varias copias con un simple "_imitate_" y cambiar los nombres de los alumnos y colegios de destino, mandó las cartas con otro conjuro a la lechuceria. Distraído, vio como cientos de lechuzas oscurecían el cielo al abandonar Hogwarts, cada una en una dirección distinta.

Un discreto golpe en la puerta le sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

-Pasa, Minerva. ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó el anciano con calma, la chispa de sus ojos desvanecida.

La profesora de transformaciones se sentó frente a Dumbledore, mirándole con la duda y el cansancio reflejados en su severo rostro.

-Yo...quería saber qué decisión has tomado, Albus. Sobre...sobre el colegio. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? No podemos poner en peligro a tantos niños, no ahora que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado ha vuelto.

-Minerva, los niños no estarán más seguros en ningún otro colegio de magia. Durmstrang, Beauxbatons, Salem...ninguno de ellos les ofrece más protección que Hogwarts.

-¡Pero, Albus, si los niños vienen aquí estarán en peligro!- interrumpió ella. Dumbledore continuó como si nada.

-Ningún colegio **de magia** es seguro para ellos, así que la única alternativa es dividirlos en pequeños grupos y enviarlos a aquellos colegios donde Riddle nunca los buscaría...colegios donde la magia no existe.

-¡Escuelas muggles!-exclamó la profesora McGonagall.- Pero¿qué dirán los padres?

-Estamos en guerra, y los padres no tendrán nada que decir sobre eso, teniendo en cuenta que Fudge está de acuerdo conmigo en enviar allí a los estudiantes.-respondió Dumbledore, ansioso por abandonar el tema.- Ya les he enviado las cartas explicando los cambios a los alumnos y sus familias. Por suerte será sólo temporal, mientras preparamos Hogwarts y lo convertimos en una auténtica fortaleza.

-Pero, Albus¿estás seguro...?

-Sí. Es lo mejor que podemos hacer.

-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-

Bueno, espero vuestros comentarios, aunque sea sólo para decirme "por favor, para ya¡no nos tortures con más historias!"


	2. Preparativos

Bueno, aquí el segundo chap. Ya tengo escrito el tercero, así que actualizaré pronto :P

Dedicado a **oOo.Thea.oOo,** la primera en dejar RR :D

* * *

El caos reinaba en la estación de King's Cross. Estudiantes, padres, mascotas, baúles y profesores se entremezclaban formando una algabaría de sonidos y colores. 

Eso fue, claro, hasta que llegó Severus Snape. Un par de palabras y miradas amenazantes y todos los estudiantes estaban organizados, los padres se habían ido y los demás profesores tenían el equipaje bajo control. Lanzándose a sí mismo un _sonorus_, Snape puso a los alumnos al día.

-Bien, estudiantes de Hogwarts. Habéis sido divididos en grupos de ocho, cuatro alumnos de una casa y cuatro de otra, todos del mismo curso. Durante el próximo trimestre no debéis bajo ningún concepto emplear la magia, objetos mágicos o comunicaros mediante vuestras lechuzas, con la única excepción de un ataque que amenace vuestras vidas, en cuyo caso se os ruega que minimicéis el riesgo de que alguien os vea e informéis inmediatamente tanto al colegio como al Ministerio. Un profesor se pondrá en contacto con vosotros vía flu una vez a la semana. Seréis distribuidos en distintas ciudades de países angloparlantes y enviados a colegios muggles, donde estudiaréis durante el primer trimestre. Ya hemos dispuesto un monitor squib en cada uno de ellos para que os ayude a adaptaros, un _anfritión_, y cada uno de los grupos cuenta con al menos un alumno o alumna que ha crecido entre muggles o cursa estudios muggles. ¿Alguna pregunta?

La mano de Hermione se alzó tímidamente.

-¿Sí, señorita Granger?-preguntó Snape, fulminándole con la mirada.

-Ehm...creía que los squibs no tenían contacto con el mundo muggle tampoco, señor.

-Obviamente no es así ¿no cree? Existen muchos squibs que viven como muggles. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?- varias manos más se alzaron, y sin hacer caso de ellas el profesor continuó- ¿No? Perfecto. En su carta les habrán indicado un número, así que colóquense junto al cartel que tenga el suyo y esperen a que un profesor acuda a organizarlos.- al ver que los estudiantes no se movían, aún aturdidos por las noticias, gritó- ¡Ya!

Con gesto malhumorado deshizo el _sonorus_ y comenzó a organizar sus grupos.

Poco a poco los estudiantes se iban marchando, llegando mediante un trasladador a su lugar de destino, que ni ellos mismos conocían.

Al cabo de dos horas, sólo un grupo permanecía en la estación.

-¡Oh, genial, de todas las casas nos tiene que tocar con Slytherins! Y no sólo eso¡Malfoy!- se quejó Ron, mirando con desagrado a los que habían resultado ser sus compañeros para el trimestre: Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle y Vincent Crabble.

-Cierra tu bocota, Weasel. Contaminas el aire.- le espetó el rubio, mirando con idéntico desagrado a los cuatro Gryffindor frente a él. Cómo no, el Trío Dorado permanecería en un mismo grupo, y ese inútil de Longbottom iba con ellos.

La maestra de herbología, tal vez anticipando la pelea que estaba a punto de tener lugar bajo el cartel con el número trece pintado en letras negras, se acercó a ellos. Muy profético.

-Bien, parece que ha habido una irregularidad respecto a la squib que iba a acompañarles. Nos han enviado una misiva anunciando que serán divididos en dos grupos, uno a cargo de una conocida de la squib y otro de una _profesional_, sea lo que sea eso.- explicó, dando un énfasis extraño a la palabra.- Ambas tienen cierto conocimiento de la magia, y teniendo en cuenta que dos de ustedes han crecido en el mundo muggle y dos han tomado estudios muggles, no debería haber ningún problema.

Volviéndose con gesto distraído les tendió ocho bolsas iguales.

-Aquí tenéis ropa muggle para cambiaros, aunque creo que cuando lleguéis os llevarán de compras. También hay cierta cantidad de dinero muggle, cortesía del director, y si necesitáis cambiar más dinero vuestras anfitrionas os acompañarán a una sucursal de Gringotts. Ellas os harán entrega de vuestros libros y todo el material que necesitéis. Tenéis diez minutos para cambiaros, antes de que vuelva con el trasladador, que os llevará a un lugar seguro y cercano a vuestro colegio temporal, y un taxi os llevará hasta allí. ¿Alguna pregunta?- los alumnos negaron con la cabeza.- Bien, entonces nos vemos aquí en diez minutos. ¡No olvidéis cambiaros!- les recordó, caminando hacia el resto de los profesores, que parecían estar teniendo algún problema con el equipaje.

La ropa no era nada especial, pantalones negros y camisas blancas, que de algún modo extraño recordaban al uniforme de Hogwarts.

Cuando todos estuvieron listos sujetaron el trasladador y esperaron a que les llevase al que quiera que fuese su destino.

Al abrir los ojos se encontraron en medio de una central de apariciones y trasladadores, y rápidamente soltaron el trasladador y se separaron. Ron y Harry parecían algo mareados, y Neville a punto de vomitar, pero los Slytherin estaban perfectamente arreglados y compuestos. "Elegancia natural"-pensó Hermione, con un ligero sentimiento de celos.

Un hombre les estaba esperando a unos metros de su lugar de aparición.

-¿Sois los alumnos de Hogwarts?- preguntó, fulminándoles con la mirada. El hecho de que sólo Neville pareciese afectado por su mirada no parecía importarle.-Bien, vuestro taxi está esperando afuera. Procurad no llamar la atención¿de acuerdo?- y con un gruñido malhumorado se alejó de allí.

Algo inseguros los ocho estudiantes salieron de la central para encontrarse en medio de una enorme calle llena de tiendas, gente y ruido.

Buscando el taxi del que les habían hablado con la mirada, los Gryffindor se acercaron a la carretera, dejando sus bolsas de mano con los Slytherin. Estaban a punto de darse por vencidos cuando una enorme limusina negra paró justo delante suyo. Las puertas delanteras se abrieron, y de ellas salieron dos hombres de traje negro y expresión neutra.

Haciendo caso omiso de los Gryffindor, los dos hombres se acercaron a las serpientes.

-Señor Malfoy, señorita Parkinson, señores Crabble y Goyle.- saludó uno de ellos, con una inclinación de cabeza.- ¿Me permiten sus equipajes?-preguntó, tomando las bolsas de los cuatro Sly y colocándolas en el maletero.

Con elegancia abrieron la puerta de la limusina para permitir el paso de los jóvenes, dejando ver unos asientos de deslumbrante blanco, una mesa, varios tableros de botones y una pantalla plana enorme.

Los cuatro jóvenes, sin duda acostumbrados a ese trato, entraron en la limusina.

Los otros cuatro estaban a punto de protestar cuando un grito reclamó su atención.

-¡Ey!- les gritó un hombre de aspecto bonachón, sin salir de su taxi.- ¿Vosotros sois Potter, Granger, Longbottom y...¿cómo era ?…Ah, sí¿Weasel?

-Weasly. Sí, somos nosotros.-respondió Harry, viendo la cara roja de su amigo.

-Bueno¿a qué estáis esperando¡Subid!- les animó, con una sonrisa amistosa.

Los Gry se volvieron dubitativos hacia sus 'compañeros', y al ver que ya se alejaban en su limusina, cogieron sus cosas y se montaron en el taxi.

* * *

Dejad RR, que no cuesta nada! Sólo tenéis que darle al pequeño botón de "go" que hay justo debajo... 

Por fis... :P


	3. En la Limusina

Hola!

Bueno, este chap va para Pasku, (otra vez ;D ) pork es la única que me comentó en mi songfic y pork es la mejor amiga que puedo pedir ;)

p.d: recordemos, los sly están en una pedazo limusina que acaba de venir a recogerles .

p.p.d. ¡Dejad RR! ;)

* * *

**Capítulo 3: En la Limusina**

Los cuatro adolescentes estaban analizando el interior del vehículo cuando una voz procedente del altavoz les interrumpió.

-Tienen champagne, whisky de fuego, Burdeos y té de jazmín en la nevera. A mano derecha, en el panel plateado, encontrarán las instrucciones del video introductivo. Si así lo desean, podemos hacer un tour por la ciudad antes de ir al punto de encuentro, o podemos ir allí directamente. Si necesitan alguna otra cosa, no duden en decírnoslo.

El rostro de Pansy se iluminó. ¡Té de jazmín! Era, con diferencia, su bebida preferida, y extremadamente difícil de conseguir.

Crabble se inclinó para tomar la botella de champagne, mientras Goyle se servía whisky de fuego. La bandeja superior de la nevera se destapó, revelando varios platos con canapés y aperitivos. Todo parecía cuidado al detalle: carpaccio de buey bajo en grasas para Pansy, tartaletas de delicado diseño y sabor agridulce para Crabble, bombones de chocolate negro importado para Goyle, canapés de carpaccio de salmón sobre salsa de menta y hierbabuena para Draco.

-Dé un rodeo, no quisiera encontrarme con esa escoria del Trío Dorado allí. No tarde demasiado tampoco en llevarnos allí. En, digamos¿quince minutos?

-Desde luego, señor. Nos aseguraremos de que no están antes de entrar.

-Perfecto.

El altavoz se plegó contra la pared de la limusina, dando intimidad a sus ocupantes.

-Bien, veamos ese...video introductivo.- propuso Draco, tomando una copa y llenándola con el fino Burdeos. Examinando con detenimiento el panel plateado junto a su reposabrazos, pulsó uno de los botones. La pantalla plana cobró vida, y la imagen de una chica joven y desaliñada, pelirroja y escuálida les saludó con un gesto de cabeza.

- Buenos días. Permitid que me presente, mi nombre es Amilda Rovane y soy squib.- dijo, algo innecesario teniendo en cuenta un cartel junto a ella que lo indicaba.- Por alguna fuerza de causa mayor no puedo estar hoy con vosotros para actuar de puente entre las culturas mágica y muggle, pero no os preocupéis por eso, vuestra anfitriona sabe tanto o más del tema que yo. Recordad que lo que para vosotros es normal para ellos es extraordinario, y viceversa, así que tratad de que no se os note. En estos momentos, unas revistas deberían estar saliendo de su expendedor. Por favor, tomad aquella con vuestro nombre y leedla detenidamente. En ellas encontraréis una breve introducción al lugar en el que vais a convivir con muggles, algo sobre sus costumbres y un _laser disc_. Si sujetáis ese objeto elíptico y plano con cuidado y presionáis el pequeño botón rojo que tiene en el centro se desplegará una animación en tres dimensiones con soporte audiovisual que contiene distintas historias posibles acerca de vuestro "pasado". Una última cosa. Si nuestro trabajo no cubre cualquier necesidad o deseo que tengáis, os rogamos que nos informéis de ello para poder ponerle remedio cuanto antes. Les deseo una feliz estancia y espero que queden plenamente satisfechos con nuestros servicios.

Hubo un momento de silencio, mientras procesaban las palabras de la squib y tomaban las revistas y _laser discs_. Tomando un sorbo de vino, el rubio sonrió.

-Interesante, _n'est ce pas_?

* * *

¡Y ya no actualizo más hasta que alguien comente! Esque, para escribir para mí misma, no publico, entendedme :P 


	4. Bienvenida

Hola!

Ya sé que hace siglos que no actualizo...pero desde que empecé a trabajar no he tenido ni un momento. En realidad, ya tenía este chap. escrito, pero pensaba que ya lo había subido, así que se quedó en el escritorio de mi ordenador hasta que lo he visto hoy.

**Mery Salas Black:** Gracias por tu comentario, me alegro de que te guste la historia . Este chap. es una introducción que explica el porqué unos son tratados de una manera y otros de otra, jeje, aunque aún quedan muchos detalles que se explicarán en el chap. 5 o puede que 6 .

Espero que os guste!

* * *

Capítulo 4: Bienvenida 

Cuando quince minutos más tarde la limusina les dejó en la entrada del instituto al que iban a asistir, ya había un pequeño comité de personas esperando. Una de ellas se acercó y les estrechó la mano con elegancia. Era alta y delgada, con el pelo castaño recogido pulcramente en una coleta, y vestía un traje de pantalón y camisa que parecía hecho a medida para ella.

-Buenas tardes, señor Malfoy, señorita Parkinson, señores Crabble y Goyle.-dijo a modo de saludo.- Es un placer conocerles por fin. ¿Han tenido un buen viaje?

-Sí, por supuesto.- respondió el rubio, con un gesto de condescendencia.

Los dos chicos que la acompañaban se acercaron y cogieron el equipaje de los cuatro adolescentes.

-Bien, la señorita Lyra me ha pedido que los lleve a la salita verde, ella llegará en unos momentos. Ha habido ciertos problemas de organización, teniendo en cuenta que sólo hace tres horas que nos avisaron de su llegada, pero pronto estará to- un suave pitido cortó sus palabras. Con gesto neutro sacó el móvil del bolsillo y lo abrió- Si me disculpan...-se excusó, alejándose unos pasos.- Buenos días, Mandy al teléfono. ¿Quién llama?-hizo una pausa, antes de contestar con alivio-¡Lyra! Sí, acaban de llegar. No, aún no. Cinco minutos antes¿porqué? Oh, perfecto. ¿Sí? Genial, ahora mismo los llevo. Oh, bueno, te esperamos allí. Sí, le llamo en cuanto los deje contigo. Vale. Hasta ahora.

Los Slytherin, que no podían oír más que la mitad de la conversación, tan sólo sacaron en claro que estaban a punto de conocer a Lyra, su anfitriona.

-Acabo de hablar con Lyra, los espera en el hall. Si son tan amables de acompañarme...-indicó, andando hacia el instituto.

Cuando entraron se encontraron el hall vacío. Sólo había cuatro personas allí: una adolescente, con el pelo recogido también en una coleta y ropa similar a la de la chica que les había recogido, dos chicos vestidos de traje y de aspecto amenazador, y una chica joven, alta y esbelta, de aspecto delicado y grácil. Su cabello era de un negro profundo, largo y sedoso, suelto por atrás y recogido elegantemente en los lados, con dos mechones más cortos enmarcando su rostro. Tenía los ojos grandes y azules, de un azul metálico con vetas grises, acotados por espesas pestañas perfectamente rizadas. Llevaba un vestido azul claro, casi gris, de corte exquisito y aspecto elegante, que armonizaba espléndidamente con sus ojos. Las mangas, que combinaban la tela de aspecto acuoso del resto del vestido con gasa transparente, terminaban por encima del codo, y la falda del vestido lo hacía por encima de las rodillas. Calzaba zapatos de tacón de color gris metálico y aspecto eficiente a la par que refinado. Las únicas joyas que llevaba eran un pulsera de plata y un anillo a juego, ambos delicadamente tallados.

Los Slytherin no pudieron dejar de notar una especie de aura de respeto que la rodeaba, e intuyeron que ésa era Lyra, su anfitriona.

Con un gesto fluido ella se acercó y les saludó con cortesía.

-Buenas tardes, señor Malfoy, señorita Parkinson, señor Crabble, señor Goyle. Es un placer tenerlos aquí. Me gustaría disculparme por los fallos de organización que ha habido, no hemos tenido tiempo suficiente para preparar su llegada.

-No tiene porqué disculparse. Hemos quedado gratamente sorprendidos por la calidad de sus servicios como anfitriona, así como por el conocimiento que parece tener sobre nuestros gustos.-repuso Parkinson, adoptando un tono formal similar al de la joven.

-Nosotros ofrecemos un servicio de anfitrión a nivel profesional, así que estamos acostumbrados. De todos modos, si hay algo que no quede cubierto por nuestros servicios, por favor, dígannoslo para tomar medidas al respecto.

Los cuatro asintieron. Ya se esperaban algo así, teniendo en cuenta todos los medios que su anfitriona había desplegado.

-Creo que además de nosotros otro grupo ha sido enviado aquí hoy, procedente del mismo centro. ¿También trabaja con ellos?- preguntó Goyle, abandonando la máscara de estupidez que adoptaba en Hogwarts. Allí no había necesidad de hacerlo, y supondría un alivio poder actuar como normalmente haría.

-No, ahora mismo trabajamos únicamente con ustedes. Cuando nos mandaron los informes vimos que ambos grupos mostraban animadversión entre ellos, y pensamos que sería más sensato y agradable para ambos si los dividiésemos. Además, preferimos trabajar con grupos pequeños, lo cual facilita la atención personalizada. Ellos están con Elisa, una estudiante del colegio.

-¿Ella también ejerce de anfitriona a nivel profesional?- preguntó Crabble, queriendo saber si ellos habían obtenido el mismo trato que los Slytherin, aunque a juzgar por el taxi que les había recogido parecía poco probable.

-No, somos los únicos que ofrecemos servicio profesional de la zona. Elisa es estudiante de danza, y se ha encargado alguna vez de alumnos nuevos, pero no trabaja en esto.

Los cuatro jóvenes sonrieron, satisfechos por la respuesta de su anfitriona. Se morían de ganas de restregarles a los Gryffindor el trato que recibían.

-Imagino que querrán cambiarse, me informaron de que les enviarían con el uniforme. Las ropas que hay dentro de los vestuarios han sido hechas para las medidas que constaban en sus expedientes, pero son sólo temporales, hasta que podamos adquirir otras. Kim¿serías tan amable de acompañarles a los vestuarios y llevarles después a la salita verde? Tengo que arreglar algunas cosas del hospedaje.

-Sí, por supuesto.- asintió la joven que estaba junto a ella, haciendo un gesto a los cuatro adolescentes para que le siguieran.- Si son tan amables...

Los Slytherin le siguieron, contentos de poder quitarse la ropa que les habían dado en Hogwarts.

* * *

¿**RRs**? 


End file.
